


A COUPLE OF HARD CASES

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Just because the Winchesters are dead doesn't mean they can't be arrested! Short five-chapter drabble series. Set after Slash Fiction.





	1. Chapter 1

(((((((((((((((

“Kelly, the Winchesters are dead!”

“Yeah, no shit, Pete.” Officer Tim Kelly, Spokane P.D., shot a look at his bewildered partner. then pointed at the black car tooling down the road in front of their patrol car. “Don’t lose ‘em. I’m calling for back-up.”

“Kelly, it can’t–”

“It’s them. One about six feet, light brown hair. Other one’s about 6.4, dark hair. Couple of hard cases.”

“Kelly –”

“Driving a black ’67 Impala.”

“I’m telling you, the Winchesters are dead.”

“Well, won’t be the first time they came back, will it!” Kelly snapped. “Damn it, I saw their faces!”


	2. Chapter 2

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Dean looked in the rearview mirror. "Crap."

Sam didn't look back. "What is it?"

"Cops."

Sam lifted his bottle of orange juice and took another sip. "Told you that cop back at the Quiki-Mart made us."

"Big deal," Dean said irritably. "You just love being right, don't you?"

"Yep." Sam laughed. "So, what do you wanna do, Grumpy?"

"Damn it," Dean groaned. "All I want is to get home and go to bed!"

"Well, we can't lead them back to the bunker," Sam pointed out.

Silence.

"Highway's just a couple miles," Dean said finally.

"If they let us get that far."


	3. Chapter 3

((((((((((((((((((((((

"Shit, they're heading for the highway!" Kelly's leg jiggled nervously. "We have to take them now!"

"We should wait for back-up!" Pete protested.

"It's getting dark, we could lose them!" Kelly said, scowling. "Oh, hell!"

The Impala was coming up fast on a big semi-truck. When the black car accelerated and swung out to barrel past the truck, the two policemen lost sight of their quarry.

"Come on, Tim, don't lose them!" Kelly urged, pounding the dashboard. "Pass it!"

Tim put his foot down and the squad car surged around the truck.

Kelly's jaw dropped. "Where the hell are they?"


	4. Chapter 4

(((((((((((((((((((((((((

Dean put his foot down hard on the accelerator and sent the car around the semi-truck.

Eyes intent on the side mirror, he waited until he saw the patrol car start to make its move, then swung the Impala over to the side of the road and hit the brakes.

Watching the semi-truck recede into the distance, Sam said conversationally, "Won't take them long to figure it out."

"I'll be in bed asleep by then." Seeing a hole in oncoming traffic, Dean gunned the Impala into a U-turn and slid in between a couple of cars.

"Memory-foam, here I come!"


	5. Chapter 5

((((((((((((((((((((((((

Pete watched his partner stalk away, his back stiff with affronted dignity. Tim Kelly's supposed sighting of the Winchesters had resulted in a lot of ribbing from his fellow officers at that morning's roll call.

Teasing and Kelly? Not a good mix.

Pete's hand went absently to his throat, caressed the faded scar that peeked out from beneath the collar of his blue-grey uniform and sighed.

He was sorry his partner was having a bad time, but even if he knew where the Winchesters were parking their car these days, he wouldn't have told Kelly, or anyone else.

Ten years before, he'd had a glimpse of the things that go bump in the night. One of them had nearly taken his life. If not for two knights in a black Impala, Pete would be dead. Or worse, a monster himself.

Pete shook his thoughts out of the dark groove of those long-ago memories and started after his partner, damage control in mind.

A beer or two after work, maybe. Take Tim's mind off the Winchesters.

The good the two brothers had done in this world far outweighed the bad.

Pete wasn't about to see them removed from the playing field.


End file.
